


Doctor's Orders

by tf2spoopy4you



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Blowjobs, Bondage, Kinda, M/M, Smut, bdsm undertones, dom! will, sub! nico, they do it thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 08:04:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10552916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tf2spoopy4you/pseuds/tf2spoopy4you
Summary: Nico gets injured while playing Capture the Flag and Will's there to heal him. Well, "heal" him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i only just bingeread the entire percy jacksons series plus heroes of olympus PLUS the first apollo book, so here we are. im actually in love with solangelo because their banter is my life, and Nico the Edgelord™ needs to take a chill pill, so here we are. i also don't know anything about medicine, so there's that. then this was supposed to be pwp bc i wanted to make a joke w "doctor's orders" and then there was 2000 words of non-smut so whoops. then i decided na lets just have some good ol-fashioned bj's bc Full Sex is too much. so here's this wooo

Nico really regrets a lot in his life. He regrets pining over Percy Jackson, he regrets letting Bianca go on that quest, he regrets leaving Camp Half-Blood in a rage that one time and accidentally putting a giant scar in the dining pavilion-

But at the moment, he regrets joining this stupid game of Capture the Flag.

He’s really only playing this game because Will wanted to play. He usually opts out because he can shadow-travel, which- if you’re just getting a flag and bringing it back- kind of seems like cheating. However, Will had begged, and, well, he really can’t say no when Will begs, so he promised himself he wouldn’t shadow-travel.

It had been a mistake, though. He lost Will- minutes? Hours?- ago, as the son of Apollo had been fighting one-on-one with someone else and told Nico to go and work on getting the flag. He had done so, and now was lost and alone in the forest. Awesome.

He tried to vaguely follow the sounds of fighting to follow through on his promise, but it had only landed him here, in a clearing that might’ve been pretty if there wasn’t someone from the enemy team trying to take him out.

Nico has his sword out and, regret coursing through his veins along with the usual adrenaline, starts sword-fighting with the enemy demigod.

He sweats with the effort as his Stygian iron blade clashes against the standard sword of the other person, having not practiced for real in a while. He ducks as the enemy swings at his helmet, obviously intending to knock him out, and swings the flat of his blade into the guy’s abdomen, making him wheeze in pain.

Nico feels bad for a second, just long enough for the demigod to recuperate and slice his sword across the closest part of Nico he can reach- his upper thigh.

Nico lets loose a string of curses, pain and anger taking over as he reacts, quick as lightning, and hits the guy on the helmet with the butt of his sword. The demigod crumples, bloody sword dropping from his hand.

Nico swears some more, trying to ignore the steady flow of blood from the surprisingly deep cut on his thigh as he limps along, sword still at the ready in case anybody else wants to fuck with him. Of course, seeing the son of Hades limping along, blood streaming down one of his legs, and his sword glinting in the dim light- nobody would really want to fuck with him.

He wanders some more, eventually making his way back to the boundary line by sheer luck and seeing someone from his team sprint across with the enemy team’s flag. Cool. He hopes that guy he fought is found, but also kind of hopes he isn’t. Douchebag-

His train of thought is interrupted with a spike of pain, and he follows everyone else back to the camp, doing his best to look for Will and ignore his leg at the same time. He finds Will at the Apollo cabin, him and a couple others healing everyone that had been- well- damaged during the friendly game.

Will spots him between fixing patients and his eyes widen, zeroing in on the cut on his thigh.

 _I’m fine_ , Nico mouths to Will from a distance.

 _Hell no you’re not_ , Will mouths back, frowning and pointing at the ground in a “come here” gesture.

Nico sighs and heads over, trying not to limp to make his injury seem less obvious. Will already has other demigods to worry about; he doesn’t need one more.

“What happened?” Will demands, pointing to a cot Nico can sit down on.

Nico does so, replying, “Swordfight. I won, though. Hey listen, I’m actually fine, you can fix up everyone else and then me, I’m good watching you work-“

“No, no, just- hold on a sec-“ Will grabs a cloth and presses it against Nico’s cut. “It’s bad, but it’s not bad enough I have to attend you right now- poor kid over here got in a fight with one of the mermekes, and he did _not_ win, let me tell you that- just, I’ll get to you later, okay? Keep that cloth pressed down, doctor’s orders!” He presses a quick kiss to Nico’s cheek, then goes back to the kid who looks like he was missing a few limbs.

Nico does as he’s told for once, pressing down the cloth and watching Will work. Usually he only has to do work- heal people- when there are life-threatening games, which is about every week, or when the camp is attacked, which is about every other week-

Wow, Will works a lot.

Nico rarely gets to sit in and watch him work though, so he starts admiring Will’s quick reflexes when it comes to the different injuries, his bedside manner, the way he works hard even though it’s super hot outside and there’s sweat running down his back, making his shirt stick to him-

Nico mentally stops himself, choosing to ignore the growing blush on his cheeks in favor of the blood trying to escape out from behind the cloth. How is there even blood left in his body for his cheeks at this point? That doesn’t even make medical sense, he thinks. He’ll ask Will later.

The son of Apollo himself works in a flurry, stopping bleeding from one person one second and tending to the missing limbs of someone else the next. He’s a natural healer, and Nico watches him work with admiration and… something else?

No, that’s stupid, Nico decides, and focuses on the blood-soaked rag practically stuck to his thigh at this point. Gross. He hopes Will will get back to him soon.

\---

Will didn’t get back to him soon. In fact, Nico eventually limped back to his own cabin, ignoring campers’ stares at the blood waterfall- bloodfall?- coming down his leg.

He had been hanging out there, trying to will the cut to stop bleeding (it didn’t work- the other kid probably had a cursed blade or something stupid) when he heard a knock at the door.

“Come in,” Nico calls, fully knowing he’s only going to half-ass this interaction and blame it on the blood loss.

The door opens and to Nico’s only mild surprise, it’s Will, carrying his first aid kit.

“Sorry I haven’t gotten to you until now, I had so many patients to deal with- why the hell is Capture the Flag so brutal?- and then you had disappeared and I was looking all over trying to find you- are you _still_ bleeding?” Will asks incredulously, then immediately walks over, opening his first aid kit and taking stuff out as he does so. Leave it to Will to be prepared right away for his stupid cut.

“Yeah. Cursed blade, probably. Dark stuff,” Nico grumbles, shifting so Will can get at him and do his heal-y Apollo stuff or whatever.

“Rude. I’d recommend they change the rules so only standard swords can be used, but no one follows the rules anyway. ‘No maiming or injuring’ my ass,” Will mutters, mostly to himself as he replaces Nico’s blood-soaked cloth with a fresh one… that quickly becomes soaked as well. “Okay, Nico- Nico, listen to me. I need you to do something for me.”

“Yeah, what’s up?”

“I need you to take off your pants.”

Well. Unexpected.

“Dude. No.”

“Nico, c’mon, the cut is on your thigh and I need to get to it- listen, you’re bleeding out, I don’t have time for this-“ And without pretense, Will promptly reaches for Nico’s zipper.

“ _Dude_! You can do all your healing with my pants on, it’s fine-“

“Your pants are saturated with blood, you should take them off anyway- shit, your struggling is making it bleed even worse!“

They bicker as they struggle over Nico’s zipper, said demigod’s blood getting all over the bed and Will, until Will manages to pin Nico’s hands to his side and pull the zipper down.

“Just let me- let me take them off, doctor’s orders!“

Nico hates when Will plays that card. He groans and stops struggling as Will lets go of his wrists and pulls the son of Hades’s pants down.

At least he’s wearing boxer briefs, even if they… hug him a little too much.

“Okay, good, now just stay still,” Will says as he rolls his eyes, starting his work on getting Nico to stop bleeding for at least five seconds.

Will keeps one hand pressed to the rag on Nico’s leg while he digs around in his kit with the other. Nico squirms- Will’s so close to him he can practically feel his body heat. And Will’s hand is on his thigh. On his fuckin’ thigh.

Shit.

Nico starts squirming as Will pulls tools out of his kit, starting some magical healing shit on his cut.

“Hey, can you- fuck’s sake, Nico, sit still,” Will grumbles, pinning Nico’s legs down for good measure- which, of course, makes Nico try squirming even more.

The thoughts running through his head… he flushes as he thinks about Will’s strength in pinning just his legs down, then thinks about Will pinning the rest of him down, maybe while they’re making out and-

Woah, woah, Nico tries to reign his thoughts in. He’s sitting here, in front of Will, in only his boxer briefs. His crotch is practically in Will’s face. If he starts thinking about those kind of things…

“Holy crap, Nico, am I going to have to tie you down?” Will asks irritably as the blood flowing from the sword slice finally starts slowing, then stops. The healer sighs in relief and gets out wipes to get rid of the blood, and a gauze to wrap around his thigh.

Nico watches him work, chewing on his lip as he can’t help but imagine Will tying him down. He never thought he’d be into bondage, but he can feel his skin flush and his cock start to harden as he thinks about Will tying him up and-

Wow, he really needs himself to stop doing that. He inhales deeply, forcing himself to think about unsexy stuff- Mr. D, the cleaning harpies, the lava in the climbing wall. The lake. Will hanging out at the lake. Will being soaking wet at the lake-

Oh for fuck’s sake.

“How are you feeling?” Will asks, looking up from his work with concern in his eyes.

Nico snaps to attention, then flushes even more as he sees Will kneeling between his legs. His brain short-circuits, and he manages an, “Uhhm.”

“What?”

“I mean- uh, I think I’m fine. I mean, I feel fine. I’m a little hot, are you- is it just me? It’s just- because we’re inside, I’m not sure how so much blood- with all the blood loss- I’m not dizzy or anything, if that’s what you’re wondering…”

“Alright,” Will cuts Nico off from his rambling, now looking even more concerned. Awesome. “You seem to be… physically fine, now that your cut has stopped bleeding. Just lift up your thigh so I can wrap the gauze around it.”

Nico does as he’s told, leaning back on his hand as Will’s hand comes dangerously close to his crotch. Will frowns as he concentrates, making sure the gauze is tight around his thigh while also making sure it’s not cutting off blood flow. As he does, his hands brush against Nico’s inner thigh, and it makes the son of Hades shudder.

“Are you okay? Did I hurt you?” Will asks, pausing.

“No, no, you’re fine,” Nico manages. He didn’t realize how sensitive his inner thighs were. This won’t be good.

Will keeps wrapping, and with each brush of his hand against Nico’s inner thigh, Nico’s cock hardens even more, until even the unsexy thoughts of the cleaning harpies eating him aren’t able to stop it.

If Will notices, he doesn’t say anything. He finishes wrapping the gauze, and then continues washing the rest of the blood off Nico’s leg without words. Wow. There’s a whole lot of blood for him to clean up.

Nico’s nervousness sets in and he starts squirming again.

Will sighs heavily and looks up, about to tell Nico off, when he spots Nico’s distended crotch.

There’s a moment of silence.

Then several moments of silence.

Then Nico coughs and looks off to the side. If he doesn’t look at Will, they don’t have to acknowledge anything.

“Nico.”

Nico doesn’t respond.

“Nico, you can’t just avoid eye contact with me and pretend this isn’t happening.”

Dammit.

Nico turns to look down at Will, who’s smirking slightly while his hands rest on Nico’s thighs. Nico’s flush deepens and he stutters out, “Y-yes I can.”

“No, you can’t,” Will responds in a more authoritative tone, fingers now gripping Nico’s thighs lightly.

Nico swallows back a moan in response, hands clenching in the sheets. “No, I can’t,” he replies meekly.

Will glances down at the blood left on Nico’s leg- there’s only a tiny bit- then looks back up and locks eyes with Nico. “So, what was it? Do you like me touching your thigh? Or do you like the look of me between your legs?”

Nico actually squeaks; he’s pretty sure his face is on fire by now. “Y-yes,” he mumbles, turning his head and gaze away from Will’s piercing eyes.

Will practically growls and grabs Nico’s chin, turning it back. “You have to look at me when you admit it- that you like this.”

“I do,” Nico practically moans, leaning into Will’s touch. Will smirks and leans up, pressing soft kisses to Nico’s neck as his hands slip up his thighs to lie tantalizingly close to his crotch.

Nico whines and presses closer to Will, his cock completely hard and needy now. Will leans back and murmurs, “Why don’t you strip the rest of the way and lie back? Doctor’s orders.”

“You can’t just make me do stuff by adding ‘doctor’s orders’ to whatever you say,” Nico grumbles, but strips off his shirt and boxer briefs and lies back, legs closed in shyness.

Will bites his lip at the sight, then strips off his own (sweat-soaked) shirt and lays his hands on Nico’s knees. “C’mon, it’s just me, I won’t bite. Unless you ask,” he finishes with a wink.

Nico’s pretty sure he can’t get any darker at this point, but apparently he can because he flushes deeper as he slowly spreads his legs for Will. Will smirks and moves forward, the crotch of his pants brushing against Nico’s hard cock as he locks lips with the other demigod. Nico moans, arms wrapping around Will’s neck as he grinds back up needily.

Will suddenly leans his head back, eyes locked onto Nico’s. “You like this, don’t you? What got you hard, hm? Tell me,” he orders as he leans down to kiss and suck at Nico’s neck.

“When you… you talked about tying me up, and… when you… ordered me around,” Nico admits quietly, turning his head to the side.

Will grins at the knowledge, using the opportunity to suck marks onto Nico’s pale neck, taking breaks to talk, “Do you want me to tie you up? Maybe you want me to tease you?”

“No, please don’t… don’t tease me, I need…” Nico trails off with a groan, trying to grind back up against Will.

“You need what?” Will teases, moving a hand to pinch and rub at one of Nico’s nipples.

“Ah! Please, touch me…”

“I _am_ touching you,” Will exaggeratedly rolls his eyes, pinching his nipple extra hard. Nico yelps and squirms, getting harder and more desperate by the second.

“Please, touch my cock!”

“That’s more like it,” Will grins, moving his mouth down to lick and bite at Nico’s other nipple.

Nico keens, bucking his hips hard as his desperation peaks. “Will, please!”

“I love to hear you beg, but if you keep that up, I’m not going to touch you at all,” Will growls, leaning back from the other’s chest.

“No, I’m sorry!” Nico startles, then falls limp against the bed, trying to look as seductive as possible.

Will chews his lip as he eyes the demigod’s body, then strips off the rest of his clothes to press up against Nico. Nico whines, but doesn’t move, letting Will do whatever to him. The son of Apollo continues pressing lazy kisses down Nico’s abdomen until he skirts around his cock and goes straight for his sensitive thighs, sucking hickeys onto them.

“Will…” Nico whines quietly, legs falling open even further.

Will finally takes pity on the other and kisses his cock, then runs his tongue up the underside. Nico moans loudly at the contact and squirms, trying to restrain his hands from grabbing onto Will. Then Will attaches his lips to the head of his cock and Nico can’t stop himself, and grabs Will’s hair with one hand, trying to pull him down further.

Will immediately pulls off and frowns down at Nico in disappointment. “Turns out I do have to tie you up. What a shame.” He grabs the belt from his discarded pants and, before Nico can move an inch, has Nico’s hands tied to the headboard.

Nico tugs against his bonds, and his cock starts leaking precum as he realizes he’s been rendered immobile.

Will goes right back to sucking on Nico’s cock, licking up the precum and teasing the other to no end. Nico moans, progressively getting louder as Will goes further down his dick until he’s practically screaming and Will’s swallowed him to the root.

“Will- I’m gonna-“ Nico barely gasps out before he’s cumming down Will’s throat, bucking his hips as he rides out his orgasm.

When he’s finished Will leans up, smirking at Nico and still very hard.

“Let me- can I-“ Nico mumbles, eyeing Will’s cock and asking a silent question.

“Oh, hell yeah,” Will mumbles back, more focused on getting up Nico’s body until his cock’s in front of the other’s face.

Nico doesn’t have the use of his hands, so he decides to overcompensate with his mouth. He eagerly licks up the sides, then sucks the head into his mouth and moans. Even if he just got off, he still enjoys sucking Will off.

Will groans and starts gently thrusting into Nico’s mouth, just going slow at first to make sure Nico doesn’t choke on his dick or anything. While that sounds sexy, Nico may or may not enjoy it. He could figure that out later. He slides a hand into Nico’s sex-messed hair, tugging on it gently as he slides his cock further into Nico’s mouth.

After all the teasing, Will knows he won’t last long- Nico just looks too cute mid-orgasm or sucking on his cock. He thrusts a couple more times into the other’s mouth, moaning and other hand clenched in the sheets- when he gasps out, “Nico!” and cums in Nico’s mouth.

Nico moans and swallows, wanting to be a good boy right up to the end. Will pulls out of his mouth and leans back to catch his breath, then unties Nico’s hands from the headboard, going on to massage his wrists and make sure they feel okay.

“Was that okay? How do your wrists feel? Do you need anyth-“

“Will. Please. I’m fine. Maybe a little thirsty, but-“

“Let me get you some water! I’ll be-“

“ _Will._ Seriously. I’m fine, just stay here with me.”

Will smiles, and lays down next to Nico, gently massaging his wrists. “Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> well there it is, solangelo is my child. anyway like subscribe comment idk whatever these sites do nowadays tyyy for reading!!


End file.
